villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Amenadiel (Lucifer)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Amenadiel from the Lucifer TV series. The mainstream version can be found here: Amenadiel (DC). Amenadiel is a main character on the TV series Lucifer, being the (former) secondary antagonist of Season 1 before becoming one of the main protagonists in the subsequent seasons. He is an angel loyal to God and the eldest sibling/brother of Lucifer Morningstar, where he was originally sent to return him to Hell after he left the underworld, prompting him to use whatever method deemed necessary. After realizing the flaw in his actions, Amenadiel went on a path of redemption and became a trustworthy ally afterwards. He is portrayed by . Biography Early History Amenadiel is the oldest sibling of all the angels, including Lucifer Morningstar, Uriel and their sisters Azazel and Remiel. He was the spawn of God and Goddess, celestial entities who created Heaven, Hell and the mortal universe, most notably the Earth that is populated by the mortal humans. Amenadiel was known among the other angels as the most-powerful, with Uriel stating that he feared him once due to his superiority. However, it is pointed out that Lucifer never actually fought him so it is up for debate. Nonetheless, Amenadiel was looked up to by his youngest siblings, especially Remiel, and constantly sought their father's approval, following his rules and commands without question. This led to him later side with God in fighting Lucifer in his rebellion before casting him down to Hell to rule for eternity. He later helped him cast his mother into Hell as well for her attacks on the human race. He also did God's commands without question, having helped mankind in ancient times to learn about the divine powers that created them. He spread the commonly-known myth about Lucifer being associated with goats, which they took seriously, much to Lucifer's disdain (according to Maze, he hates being connected to goats). After Lucifer's rebellion, Amenadiel was given a necklace that was secretly the key to reassembling the Flaming Sword as he was God's true favorite son. When Cain murdered his brother Abel, Amenadiel was sent to mark him with immortality for his crime. At some point during the early 1980s, Amenadiel was sent by God to bless a human couple that was unable to conceive a child and was never asked of it before or after that again. Little did he know was that it was part of God's plan to create a human that would render Lucifer vulnerable and eventually fall in love with, presumably to try and make amends with his son. In 2011, after Lucifer left Hell which forced his brother Amenadiel to confront him in trying to return. After Amenadiel's necklace was stolen by a human thief, prompting him to team up with Lucifer in retrieving it. Afterwards, Amenadiel begrudgingly left Lucifer and his demon compatriot Mazikeen "Maze" on Earth in the city Los Angeles. Amenadiel was then forced to becoming Hell's acting ruler until he returned Lucifer as its rightful king. Season 1 Five years later, he returns to Earth to try and change his mind, but to no success. Desperate, Amenadiel started resorting to multiple methods to force his return. He started by convincing Maze into helping him. Through her, he learns about Lucifer's therapist Dr. Linda Martin and then starts posing as "Dr. Canaan" to get close to her and find his weak spot. After Lucifer finds out, this prompts Lucifer and Maze to have a falling out. Amenadiel then tips off black market auction host Carmen Grant about Lucifer's wings into stealing them, hoping that it would prompt Lucifer into returning to his old nature. He then helps Lucifer in retrieving them, pretending that he doesn't know anything about it. During this mission, he meets Lucifer's partner Detective Chloe Decker and also gleefully learns about Lucifer becoming mortal. Eventually, he was busted by Lucifer who found out about him tipping off Carmen. Knowing that Lucifer would return to Hell should he be killed, Amenadiel resurrected the comatose corrupt police detective Malcolm Graham, making a deal him about never having to return to Hell again, only if he assassinates Lucifer. Amenadiel converses with Maze about Lucifer, and reveals to her that he was the one who told people that the Devil resembled a goat, which they both laughed at. They later had sex in a car. During this time, Malcolm was talked out of killing Lucifer after learning that Amenadiel didn't have the power to prevent his return to Hell. After confronting Malcolm about it, he learns of his betrayal. He later learns of Mazikeen's deception after she attempts to kill him. Furious about this, he confronts Lucifer in his penthouse, who is also fed up with his manipulations, especially after finding out that Malcolm was insane and started killing people. Amenadiel hypocritically blamed it on Lucifer and they fought, and after Lucifer gained the upper-hand, only for Maze to stop them and Amenadiel leaves the room without a word. Amenadiel then saves Lucifer from being arrested for the murder of Jacob Williams, which Malcolm committed, and as explained that he finally realized what he did, he agrees to help Lucifer get Malcolm back to Hell. During their pursuit, Amenadiel learns that Lucifer is only vulnerable around Chloe Decker. Eventually, Malcolm stabbed Amenadiel with one of Maze's stolen blades. She saves him with one of Lucifer's angel wing feathers. Afterwards, he learns from Lucifer that Malcolm is dealt with but also that someone escaped Hell: their mother. Season 2 Over the next few days, Amenadiel and Lucifer searched for their mother, knowing that she would need a vessel, but to no avail. After learning of Chloe's attempt to uncover Lucifer's true colors, he tricks her into believing otherwise. He then starts realizing that he is losing his angelic powers. While trying to figure out why, a conversation with Linda makes him realize that it may be karma since he did bad things out of his obsession to return Lucifer to Hell. After losing his wings completely, Amenadiel becomes depressed by this. He then reunited with his mother, who was in the form of defense attorney Charlotte Richards, and then witnesses Lucifer punishing her for escaping Hell: live among the human race that she so despises. While still agonizing over his diminishing powers, Amenadiel learns of Lucifer's bargain with God to bring their mother back: the safety of Chloe. After Uriel arrives to force Lucifer on his deal, Amenadiel confronts him to scare him off, only for him to be overpowered. He then comes clean to Lucifer about his current predicament. After Uriel's death, he agrees to help his mother get back home to reunite with the family, but questions her methods after Lucifer refuses. When Goddess learns of Lucifer's growing interest for Chloe, Amenadiel stops her from killing her. When attempting to apologize to Maze via advice from Linda, he learns that Chloe was the child whose parents God sent him to bless, and then tells Goddess about it. The two of them then try to push Lucifer and Chloe towards each other, only for him to find out about it as well much to his anger. When Chloe was poisoned by the deluded serial killer Dr. Jason Carlisle, Amenadiel helped Lucifer save her by retrieving the cure from the deceased doctor. After Lucifer left the city and returned married to another woman, Amenadiel confronts him for hurting Chloe's feelings. only for to explain that he is not trying to hurt her; rather, he is protecting her by giving her free will back. After Goddess devised a plan to use the Flaming Sword to get home, they are able to learn that it was divided into three pieces: Azrael's blade, the medallion of life and the key to bind them which was entrusted to God's favorite son, Amenadiel. After learning of this, Amenadiel regains confidence and bids to not get Goddess back to Hell. However, after Goddess starts getting impatient as her vessel form began to grow weaker and tortured Linda, Amenadiel gave Lucifer the key to do what needs to be done while he is later able to use whatever remains of his time powers to help Maze save Linda. Season 3 A few days later, Amenadiel learns that Lucifer has sent Goddess to a void outside of their universe. He also learns that Lucifer has regained his wings, cannot get rid of them, lost his devil-face and was kidnapped by a criminal mastermind known only as "the Sinnerman". After trying to fill in Lucifer's shoes, he comes to the conclusion that he lives a luxurious lifestyle to cover up how lonely he is, and believes that his test is to have his back. He then begins comforting Linda about the loss of her ex-husband Reese Getty, thus mending their friendship. They even begin growing closer, much to Maze's discomfort. The two of them eventually kiss, unaware that Maze was watching and became furious. Amenadiel was confronted by Marcus Pierce, who was secretly Cain and wanted to know how to remove the mark. After he told him that he didn't know, the two of them fought with Amenadiel coming out on top. He then decides to do whatever it takes to protect Lucifer from Pierce, knowing what he's truly capable of. Amenadiel and Linda were then tricked onto a blind date by Maze, much to his discomfort. Later, after learning of Abel's escape from Hell, Amenadiel attempted to convince him into suicide to get him back to Hell, only for that to fail. He then calls Maze childish for ruining his chance at romance. Amenadiel then begins to notice Charlotte falling apart and despite Linda's advice to keep his distance, he convinces Lucifer to reveal his angel wings. In an attempt to help Lucifer win back Chloe's heart, Amenadiel hires Charlotte to help expose Pierce as the true Sinnerman. However, the two of them were unable to find any evidence. After learning that Chloe accepted Pierce's proposal, Amenadiel gets Charlotte to try and give Chloe second thoughts, which ultimately succeeds, while he tries to persuade Pierce against losing his immortality. Amenadiel then helps Charlotte in legal case while attempting to get his wings back. Afterwards, while talking with Charlotte, she sacrifices herself after Pierce attempts to kill him. In tears, Amenadiel regains his wings and flies her off to Heaven. Season 4 Months later, Amenadiel returned to Earth after deciding to live among the humans, now fully accepting that angels can decide where they belong and choose their own fate. He begins making amends with Mazikeen and Linda Martin about their fighting, and then he later comforts Dan Espinoza about Charlotte's death. He then tries to fit in with their society, but was then surprised by Linda's news that she was pregnant with his child, later revealed as a boy. At first, Amenadiel is unsure how to process this but is able to agree to help Linda work through it. They even begin baby-proofing the ceiling due to their son being half-angel. He eventually learns of Eve's return to Earth, and becomes concerned about her affecting Lucifer's moral behavior. He was then visited by Remiel, who arrived to bring the celestial newborn to Heaven. Amenadiel begrudgingly revealed that it was his son, which led to a fight between the two of them. In the end, he convinced her out of taking his son. Later, he befriends a young black kid named Caleb Mayfield but soon learnt of the harsh realities of human society, especially after Caleb's murder, leading him to reconsider taking his son to be raised in Heaven. He and Linda then start looking through names for their son, eventually picking Charlie. He was there when Linda gave birth to Charlie, secretly promising to bring him to Heaven. However, he then changed his mind about it. After rescuing Charlie from the demons led by Dromos, he decides to stay on Earth to raise him with Linda. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Angel Physiology:' As an angel, Amenadiel has their physiology and therefore their powers that exceed beyond humans and demons. **'Super Strength:' Being the eldest angel, Amenadiel is among the strongest of his brothers and sisters, as his strength was feared by all the others, including Uriel. However, his strength rivals Lucifer as the two of them were evenly matched even when the latter was weakened without his wings. After he fell, he demonstrated that he was still stronger than an average human when he fought with Pierce. **'Immortality:' As an angel, Amenadiel cannot be killed by conventional means, and has thus lived for many millennia. He can even survive and withstand mortal wounds, including being stabbed and shot with bullets by humans. **'Flight:' Due to being an angel, Amenadiel has large angel wings and is therefore capable of flying. Like all the other angels, Amenadiel could even hide his wings when walking amongst humans on Earth. After falling, Amenadiel lost his wings and his ability. However, after Charlotte's death, they returned and he regained his capability. **'Chronokinesis:' Among many of his powerful abilities, he has shown the ability to slow down time, demonstrated when he enters a place where mortal eyes can see his wings extended. After he fell, he lost this power but was still able to retain some level of time manipulation powers. After regaining his wings, it is unknown if he still has this power as he has yet to fully demonstrate. **'Resurrection:' When a dying Malcolm was taken off his life-support machine, Amenadiel showed that he was able to bring him back to life from his ward window. **'Healing:' When resurrecting Malcolm Graham, Amenadiel healed the gunshot wound that originally killed him. **'Dimensional Travel:' Like all other angels, Amenadiel used his wings to travel between Heaven, Hell, and Earth. He lost this ability when his wings were damaged and his powers weakened after he fell. Upon regaining his wings, Amenadiel regained the ability to travel back to Heaven, as his first act was to travel there with Charlotte's soul so that she can finally be at blissful peace in the afterlife. Abilities *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Amenadiel is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, able to swiftly gain the upper hand against the demon Maze in a duel, even mocking her. He was even able to overpower the immortal Pierce in their fight at Lux. While Amenadiel was able to over-match Lucifer twice, it was when the latter was holding back. When Lucifer is not holding back, Amenadiel is still able to hold his own even if the former is more skilled when weakened. Weaknesses *'Demonic Weapons': Like all other angels, Amenadiel is vulnerable to demonic blades that are forged in Hell. This is shown when Amenadiel was stabbed by Malcolm with one of Maze's stolen blades. He was only saved by when Maze used an angel feather from Lucifer's wings to heal him. *'Angels': Other angels can hurt Amenadiel, as stated by Lucifer, and also shown when the two of them fought each other and they both bled. *'Flaming Sword:' Like other celestial beings and demons, Amenadiel can vanquished by his sister Azrael's blade, as demonstrated when Lucifer was forced to kill Uriel. Due to it being a third of the Flaming Sword, it is most likely the effects are still the same when reassembled. *'Self-Actualization:' Angels are also under the same system of judgment as humans. Similar to the manner in which human get judged to determine if they are to go to Hell, if an angel feels a sufficient amount of guilt, it could cause an angel to self-judge themselves as sinners and self-punish themselves to fall and become mortal. Because of Amenadiel's own personal guilt and feelings of unworthiness, Amenadiel judged himself to guilty and caused himself to fall and lose his wings. His own personal belief in the importance of connecting with humans on Earth and the role his powers over time had on them had caused him to lose access to the ability to manipulate time even after his angellic form was restored. Its implied by a conversation with Remiel that many of his powers remain gone, not just his time manipulation, because of this belief. However, it is still currently a speculation. Gallery Amenadiel.JPG AmenadielThreatening.png e220300e000cd3ec705a0844d100ecc9.png|Amenadiel with Lucifer Amenadiel Restored Wings 323.jpg|Amenadiel regains his wings just after Charlotte Richards' death. Trivia *In the comics, Amenadiel is a supporting antagonist. He is a strong angel who despises Lucifer and is bent on killing him, which ultimately led to his death in the end. *During the Season 3 episode "Once Upon a Time", it is shown that Amenadiel struggles to understand or connect with humans. *When picking a name for their son, Amenadiel showed Linda that he did not want him to be named Michael, indicating that he doesn't have the best relationship with his brother Michael, who is still yet to appear or be mentioned. Navigation Category:Protagonists Category:Contradictory Category:Lucifer Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Live Action Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Male Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Charismatic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Immortals Category:Paranormal Category:Conspirators Category:Betrayed Category:Envious Category:Fighters Category:Siblings Category:Strategic Category:Amoral Category:Grey Zone Category:On & Off Category:Lawful Neutral Category:In Love Category:Liars Category:Rivals Category:Delusional Category:Affably Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Protective Category:Thief Category:Guardians Category:Summoners Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Redeemed Category:Martial Artists Category:Hypocrites Category:Love Rivals Category:Master Orator Category:Paranoid Category:Egotist Category:Parents Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Obsessed Category:Necromancers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Deal Makers Category:Vengeful Category:Sophisticated Category:Assassins